


King For A Day? No, For Life

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, boys in girl clothes, cutie cal, hard to get Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it plz</p>
            </blockquote>





	King For A Day? No, For Life

"King for a day?" "No for life."  
Chapter One - Brains and Beauty

Luke gasped as Ashton added another finger a moan being drawn from his lips the finger tips inside of him curling to rub over his prostate. 

"A-ahh," Luke moaned arching off the bed. "Ashton!" 

He threw his head back in ecstasy tangling his fingers in Ashton's hair when the older boy attached his lips to his neck. He sucked harshly adding his third finger. 

Luke jerked awake laying in a pool of sweat, he wrinkled his nose before peeling off the clothes. He draped them over the hamper deciding to hand wash them later. 

Pulling on his boat neck knit dress with a hood and some jet black legging he walked over to his shoe rack sliding his feet into his winter boots with fur interior. He smiled as the small fluff balls on the end if his strings for his hood bounced everywhere. 

Walking over he used dark blue make up to tone down his light blue dress and grey boots. Pulling on a winter themed beanie and grabbing his Mary Kay bag along with his keys. His roommate finally came out in black skinny jeans an over sized sweater with a black beanie and vans. 

"Hey Cal."

"Morning Lukey."

Calum followed him out to Luke's sleek white Cadillac Escalade nursing a small mug of coffee. His sleepy eyes looked cuts as he sat curled in the passenger seat. 

Luke drove carefully through the slick roads waving to his friends and neighbours as they passed by. Carefully parking at the giant office building they packed their things up and hauled it to the top floor offices.

As they set up for the day Ashton and Michael walked in both munching on doughnuts and sipping coffee. Luke's face twisted in disgust at the doughnuts sitting in his spot and starting up his monitors. 

Calum started his monitors yawning again as they hummed to life. They sat back to back in the office then Michael sat in front of Calum and Ashton in front of Luke. The blonde boy was actually very happy about this but wouldn't admit it. 

Setting up his screens he was slightly alarmed as a balled up sticky note hit his desk. Opening the crumpled paper he scanned over the words. 

Luke,  
You look cute today  
~ Ashton

The blonde felt his cheeks head up as he read this grabbing an empty tin from his drawers and putting it inside. After it was resealed he went back to work. He heard a giggle and turned to find Calum reading a not from Michael. Sneaking up behind Calum he read it quickly. 

Calum,  
You look adorable with sweater paws.  
~ Michael 

Keeping in his snort he pinched the tan boys sides making him squeak before rolling back over to his side. Checking his monitors he realised no more emails were demanding his attention he decided to install the books in his binders. 

He spent the next few hours punching holes in the papers and sliding them into place. He chipped two nails making a soft sound, opening his top drawer his slender fingers wrapped around the blue polish bottle identical to the one at home adding a fresh coat to every nail. 

Another crumpled piece of parchment hit his desk as he waited for them to dry. Once they were dry he plucked the paper from the desk opening it. 

Though that shade of blue is quite pretty it's not as brilliant as your eyes.  
~ Ash xx

Luke suppressed a giggle rolling his eyes and throwing this one in with the other ones. Sliding out of his chair and wrapping his fingers around the handles of his Mary Kay bag throwing it over his shoulder heading to the men's room. 

Once in his bag hit the counter he fixed his outfit and applied a new layer of lipstick. Satisfied he went back to his seat checking his email happy to find work. He filled out the order form submitting it to have it checked out. 

He tucked his feet underneath his desk waiting for the reply while applying the top coat and blowing on them gently to dry. His screen lit up and the reply he had been waiting for was highlighted. Double clicking on it his eyes scanned over the email happy it was approved and sent the order to Belgium. Checking the clock he noticed it was already lunch time. 

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Michael talking to Calum asking him out to lunch. Calum of course agreed immediately following Michael out to his jet black Mustang. Luke rolled his eyes at his roommate but was also happy as he acted on his feelings for Michael. Locking away his bag and grabbing his wallet and keys his feet pushed away from the desk. As he stood his back popped making him smile. 

Ashton stood as well opening his mouth then closing it as Luke stretched. Luke giggled quietly minimising his tabs and tidying his desk. As he was about to leave Ashton finally spoke. 

"Hey Luke I know this uh Burger place right down the road. Care to join me?" 

Luke wandered a bit closer so he was in Ashton's space the older man being slightly disoriented as he smelt apples and cinnamon. 

"Sorry honey, I've got plans." Luke's breath was still minty fresh. 

Ashton's breath hitched then he shook his head slightly before swallowing and cleaning his throat. "With who?"

Luke smirked. "Me myself and I." He walked out closing the door sassily and going to the elevator. 

Ashton dropped the folder he was holding not caring about the papers littering the floor then. He rushed out sticking his arm into the closing doors. They opened and he stepped in beside Luke catching his breath for the first few floors. 

"You have to be kidding right? You would rather eat by yourself then with me?"

Luke recovered from his shock of Ashton jumping into the elevator with him in time to compose himself. He remained silent watching the numbers decrease. Getting out on the food court level and stepping into line Ashton followed determined for an answer.

"Well?" He huffed. 

"Yes." 

The hazel eyed boy clenched his jaw in determination. He followed Luke through the line and sat with him. The blonde ignored him as he poured his dressing into a cup and sprinkled his toppings into he's salad. 

"So how's the new project going?" He asked dying for conversation. 

Luke still said nothing eating his salad and pulling a magazine from the rack. Ashton felt that even though Luke wouldn't actually look at him or talk to him he wanted him there. 

Ashton nodded at his friends as they passed eating his food while occupying himself. Luke threw away his garbage grabbing his wallet and keys before stopping by Ashton's spot. 

"Burger place tomorrow?"

Ashton nodded smiling slightly as Luke gave him a small smile heading back up to his office. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully besides the crumpled sticky notes. 

Luke had sealed them all in a container that was going to say in his desk drawers. Calum had them all in a little glass jar on his desk by his computer. He waited for his brown eyed friend to finish talking to Mikey as Ashton waited with him. 

"Hey." 

Luke looked over at Ashton a quizzical expression on his features. "Hello?" 

"Why are you saying it as a question?" He laughed a bit nervously as Like responded. 

"We'll they're going to be done in a matter of minutes so I didn't think conversation was necessary." 

His reasoning was valid Ashton had to agree there but all he wanted to do was talk with the blue eyed boy. "Oh uhm sorry." 

"It's okay." 

There was a small smile on his lips as the conversation stopped. Calum finally decided to go home with his roommate so the two headed home. 

As they drove Luke looked over at Calum. "So you and Mikey huh?"

There was a blush on Calum's cheeks making him look even cuter. He nodded suddenly feeling shy and hiding behind his sweater paws. 

Luke cooed at him reaching a hand over to pinch his cheeks smiling as his hand was batted away. 

"Whatever Mr. Irwin."

Like snorted pulling into the drive way and parking. "In my dreams"


End file.
